Sem Importância
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Eu tinha que me lembrar que eu não tinha importância. Mas com ele perto tudo ficava mais difícil. - OneShot SasuSaku- (Imagem da capa não me pertence, feita por DYMX, peguei no DeviantART.)


**N/A**: Faz um tempo que resolvi escrever SasuSaku. Antes eu nem gostava, preferia SasuKarin, mas quando tive a ideia de escrever SasuSaku, acabei pegando gosto. Anyway, espero que gostem! ;) A música é do The Cure por que... Porque The Cure é amor, haha. ;)

* * *

"_V_ocê segura a minha cabeça para encarar

E me livra de lembranças

De olhos negros queimando dentro de mim

Tão devagar...

Os sonos e luzes e outros desaparecem

E tudo cai em simetria

Seus olhos negros queimando avidamente

E sem medo eu sei..."

**_(_** This. Here and Now. With You. - The Cure**_ )_**

.

Eu o senti, mas ignorei.

Olhei para a porta apenas por desencargo de consciência e o vi, ali, me observando com aquelas duas íris redondas e pretas, lendo cada atitude minha. Era possível ele me desvendar assim, sem nem mesmo ativar o sharingan?

Não sabia. E não perderia meu tempo tentando saber.

A minha pergunta a respeito do que ele estava fazendo ali pode ter parecido receosa, mas não me importei. Cruzei meus braços e levei meus olhos até ele, da mesma forma que ele me olhava.

"Vim te ver."

Ele disse. Baixo, e com os olhos ainda em mim. Não pude evitar um riso irônico saindo dos meus lábios. Me ver? Isso só podia ser alguma piada. Imaginei que Naruto deva ter aconselhado ele de que deveria me ver. Essa maldita mania dele de achar que entende o que eu sinto a respeito de Sasuke era irritante. Não, ele não sabia como eu me sentia. O meu riso ficou mais alto, e vi que Sasuke se moveu, incomodado.

Da mesma forma que antes, continuei não me importando.

"Você quer alguma coisa, Sasuke?"

Ele comprimiu os lábios num fino sorriso. Ah, droga! De repente eu me vi ali, reparando nele inteiro, do rosto ao tórax, fazendo um caminho desejoso. E ele era. Ah, se era! Aquela mania dele solta e indiferente de ser chamaria a atenção de qualquer mulher. Qualquer uma que o tivesse assim, próximo, perderia a compostura e gostaria de tê-lo ali mesmo.

Mas eu ainda era a Sakura. A eterna apaixonada – e idiota – pelo Uchiha traidor. O mesmo que a tentou matar mais de uma vez. Será que era só eu que nunca me esquecia disso? Agora era eu quem matava a eterna apaixonada pelo sedutor parado na porta de meu consultório.

"Estou ocupada, por favor."

Ele não dizia nada. Continuava me olhando. Estava testando a minha pouca paciência para ver os resultados de meus treinamentos com Tsunade?

"Não acho que você tenha mudado muito. Você pode ter ficado mais forte, mas ainda continua a mesma pessoa de antes."

É. Ele realmente estava testando a minha paciência.

"Eu continuo a mesma irritante de antes, portanto, você já pode ir embora."

A menina irritante que ficava atrás dele e que no momento o queria bem longe dali.

"Alguém te disse que eu quero ir?"

Se isso teria alguma reação em mim, tinha a impressão que cada vez me irritava. Irritava pelo fato de que a minha paciência continuava intacta, mas minhas emoções fervilhavam, deixando minhas pernas trêmulas.

Ele sorriu e continuou olhando para mim. Minhas bochechas me traíram e coraram. Droga! Estava tudo indo contra mim. Meu corpo denunciava a aproximação dele, e eu sentia que estava tão nervosa que poderia ser uma nova versão da Hinata, e desmaiar naquele momento. Mas parei. Estanquei. Observei com atenção os movimentos dele.

"Eu não acho que temos qualquer assunto para conversar."

Eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por fingir daquele jeito.

"Talvez."

Disse, dando um passo para mais perto de mim. Aquilo era perigoso demais para a minha perfeita atuação.

"Eu não sou importante para a você. Então por que isso?"

Então, em questão de segundos, ele estava a centímetros de mim. Eu senti que dúvidas em minha cabeça não paravam de surgir. Tantas dela que eu poderia ficar naquela tarde toda, até o amanhecer do dia seguinte, usando-as para acusar Sasuke. Mas eram só dúvidas. Pensar com toda aquela proximidade era pedir o impossível.

"Você fala como se tivesse propriedade do que eu penso."

"Eu só sei que não fui importante o suficiente para você ficar."

Eu sei, eu mereço palmas! A minha atuação estava indo de melhor para excelente, mas eu fui capaz de jogar tudo isso fora, justamente tocando naquela ferida que ele deixou aberta, que ainda sangrava no meu peito. Naquele dia em que nós dois tivemos um momento sentimental o suficiente para um adeus, e também para que eu o esquecesse. Agora eu deixei claro que eu nunca havia o esquecido.

"Ou você foi importante o suficiente para eu querer distância e não te fazer aproximar mais." Um sussurro escapava dos lábios dele, até se aproximar o bastante para eu sentir a sua expiração no meu rosto. "Justamente para que eu não te machucasse mais."

Fechei os meus olhos. Serrei com força. Desejei que tudo aquilo fosse mais um dos meus sonhos, daqueles que eu acordo e me sinto péssima pelo resto do dia, mas eu sabia que eram apenas sonhos. Só que não era. Ele me via de olhos fechados e continuava próximo a mim, sentindo o meu aroma e permitindo que eu sentisse o dele. No meu coração, eu sentia tudo bater tão forte, e as borboletas voltavam a voar em meu estômago. Minha cabeça doía, tudo doía, mas algo no meu peito pulsava forte.

Os lábios dele tocaram os meus. Eu senti aquele toque quente, ansioso, e parecia até mesmo trêmulo, tanto quanto as minhas pernas. Eu sentia firmeza, possessão, nas mãos que puxavam meus braços com força, e os dedos que desciam até a minha cintura. Antes que eu pudesse identificar o que era tudo aquilo, senti os lábios dele se afastarem do meu.

"Importante o suficiente para me fazer voltar."

Voltei com meus lábios ao dele, assim que ele terminou a frase que eu precisava ouvir. Tinha certeza que me culparia por aquilo mais tarde, de novo, quando naqueles encontros eu deixava os arrepios da minha pele falarem por mim. Eu não precisei fazê-lo ficar, eu já pertencia a todas as estranhezas daquele Uchiha, e talvez ele me pertencesse antes mesmo que eu notasse. No entanto, o que importava agora é que de outras tantas razões eu também o fiz voltar. Por mim e para mim.

* * *

Não tenho beta, qualquer erro, me desculpem!

Review? Beijos, e até o próximo!


End file.
